


I've Come to Release

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Asobi ni Iku yo!
Genre: Big Breasts, Catgirl, Contest Entry, Estrus, Farting, Gen, Masturbation, Scat, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eris indulges in her vices while in heat, and finds herself in an awkward situation when she tries to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Come to Release

Eris was wandering around the Catian Embassy, or as it was otherwise known, Kio’s house, all by herself. Everyone else had gone out for the day, leaving Eris to her own devices. She was in heat, and the other Catians understood that Eris needed to be alone to masturbate her desire away, staining the floors of Kio’s house with her sparkling love juices. The Catian government would gladly reimburse for any damages, so Kio begrudgingly agreed to let Eris use his bedroom as her private fetish chamber.

Eris smelled Kio’s bed, and took in his scent. It made her wet pussy tingle. She was smooth down there, having completely shaved in order to accommodate the skin-tight feel of her power suit. Her fingers could easily slide around her lower lips, sliding in and out of her soaked lips with a squelching sound, spraying drops of her vaginal secretions across the sheets. Eris’s breasts heaved up and down as she grinded her snatch against the edge of Kio’s bed, the rounded corner digging between her lips and brushing up against her clitoris. Eris climaxed in no time at all.

She was still completely naked. Her suit’s functions were inhibited due to her being in estrus, so she figured it would be better to not wear the suit at all. She went to the kitchen and gorged herself on meat. She heated up the variety of frozen meat dishes that Kio had left for her in the fridge, and gorged them all until her belly was starting to bulge a little from the amount of food she had just consumed. Eris patted her stomach, gently sliding her finger into her belly button, and gave out a cute squeal at the ticklish sensation. She was still riding high on the waves of sexual pleasure, so every movement of her body felt more sensitive than it had before. Even her finger gently brushing past her light pink nipples sent shockwaves of pleasure across her curvaceous form.

Eris felt the fabric of the seat brushing up against her soft anus. The first thing Manami and Aoi had noticed about Eris was her melon-sized breasts, but she had a wonderful ass, too. It was round and white, shaped like a peach with enough heft that it could easily be grabbed onto during mating season. Her ass cheeks were as soft as her breasts, and between them was a cute asshole that throbbed whenever Eris’s tail got excited. If she felt something on her ears or her nipples, she usually felt it on her asshole too, and those sensations had been doubled at this time of year.

Eris smelled the air around the kitchen table. It was the middle of the summer, and there was no air conditioning in the Embassy. Her naked body was covered in a mixture of sweat and pussy juice, and some of the latter was still trickling down her legs. Eris ran her fingers across her butthole, gently teasing the brown flower. Her stomach had been gently gurgling since she finished her food, and she hoped she would be able to get it out before Kio got home. She was supposed to be a Catian scientist, it would be bad if the people of Earth saw her in this depraved, horny state.

The grooves of her anus crossed over her fingers. Eris felt her ass constricting, the hole squeezing down to a tiny point. A large amount of pressure was building up in her belly, struggling to open up her wind tunnel to the empty kitchen. The air was already humid, and the windows were open. Eris, her face lit up bright red, figured she could let one loose out the window and nobody would notice. She slid open the shutter and plopped her fleshy ass against the cold metal of the windowsill. The sudden change in temperature made her butt shiver, finally releasing the gas from within her bowels.

_Pffffffrt._

It was a potent, meaty fart that was quite common on Catia. The ripe smell coming from her ass shook the leaves on the trees. Eris took a deep breath, drawing in the new odors that were gathering around her. Her kitty cunny, her sweat-covered breasts and now the raw stink of her butt were mixing in the living room and Kio’s backyard.

_Brrt. Hsspht. Skreeeeeeetp._

Two quick farts, one wetter than the other, escaped from Eris’ rear, followed by a longer, squealing one. Her stomach was heavy, and hot, the conflicting sensations of her full belly and her still unsatisfied pussy overlapped. She had already cum several times today, she should’ve gotten her heat to die down. It was only getting stronger. Every time a fart ripped through her, she just felt hornier, as though the air was massaging her hole. Eris stuck her fingers in her snatch and began masturbating once again. She bent over, presenting her round, white ass and dripping pink pussy to the window. Her tail stood on end.

Her wet, tight flaps continued squeaking as she gently massaged her pink pleats. Eris’ butthole continued opening up in quick succession. The smells were getting stronger, and louder. Eris knew these were the kind of farts Captain Kuune could make when she ate at a feast. The sounds of her bowels filled the atmosphere. Eris’ face transformed into a gapeface, her tongue hanging out and her eyes upturned. She had completely given herself to pleasure. Every time she knocked against the walls of her pussy, another fart released itself.

_Brrrrwap. Brrrrrrrp. Psssssssh. FRRRRRRRRRRRRRT. Spsh._

“Kio... I wish you were here...” Eris said. “I’ll do anything to you. I want to lick your dick. All these smells... these are the real me. The filthy, stinky Eris who’s swimming in the smell of her own farts. I...”

Eris felt something rubbing up against the edge of her butthole. The pressure in her waist had taken on a different form as well. It was sharper, pushing against her urethra instead of her labia. The feast she had prepared for herself inevitably meant a trip to the bathroom, and without her power suit to absorb her wastes, she wasn’t sure if she would end up soiling Kio’s house. Out of the corner of her eye, Eris saw something.

Antonia kept several regular Earth cats in her presence, and had been bringing a few over to Kio’s house recently. That meant there was a litterbox she could use. Eris crawled across the ground on all fours, clenching her waist and her anus until she could make it. Maybe it was the natural cat in her, but that box full of beige sand was looking more appealing now than ever. The human-sized bathroom was too far away. Eris had no choice but to go in a box that probably couldn’t hold half of what she was prepared to expel.

The Catian girl squatted over the shallow box. It smelled kind of pleasant, the tiny particles designed to mask odors drifting up from the bottom of the fine grains. Eris’s sweaty ass cheeks spread apart, and her butthole opened up with a trumpeting gust of foul-smelling wind.

_Pwwwwwfh_

It blew away the sand from the litter box, creating a small crater directly beneath her anus. Eris laughed to herself underneath her breath, taking the mixture of pleasant and unpleasant scents into her nose. She grunted as the first of her load came up to her backdoor, ready to plop down into whatever was waiting beneath it. In her stupor, Eris had forgotten how much meat she had consumed, and was about to get a strained reminder.

The head of a sticky brown piece poked itself out of her wrinkled hole, sliding back and forth with every breath Eris took. She grunted, nearly turning it into a meow, and squeezed her cheeks together, chopping off the piece and letting it fall into the sand. It was a tiny, brown ball no bigger than the bell around her neck. The pressure from the rest of her meal was rubbing against her stomach. The heat in Eris’ body had risen from getting the ball out. The rubbing sensation from her butthole spreading out had felt too good. She wanted it to last longer.

Eris pushed her next load through her bowels. A smooth, brown tube of waste pushed itself through her anus, snaking out into a pile on the sand. She moaned, pushing the thick clump out of her plump ass until it simply slid out on its own, having reached the end of its rope. The piece plopped down into the sand, absorbing the litter material and sinking towards the bottom. Eris panted heavily.

She rubbed her clitoris a little more. Her bladder had been full for some time now. As long as she was here, she thought. Eris gently pushed in on her stomach, and a stream of golden urine flowed out from her urethra, making the sand wet and sticky. The faintly salty smell of her pee intermingled with everything else on Eris’s body. She spread her legs a little further to avoid getting it on her feet, and put her butt in the air, waving her cheeks and her tail against the back wall.

“The angle’s all wrong...” Eris said. “If anybody saw this, they’d have a full view of my butthole... my ass still feels so full. Just got to squeeze...” the last bit of feces popped out from her ass before Eris was aware, dangling down over the litter. The smell overwhelmed Eris, and she began rapidly clenching and unclenching her ass, squeezing it out of her tush inch by inch until it was even longer than the last piece.

Eris’ bloated intestines had been cleared out, and a warm void had taken their place. Her ass still wasn’t clean by any means, but she had successfully not dirtied Kio’s house any further, and that was more than she had hoped for. Eris continued waving her ass in the air when her tail stood straight up in fright. Her anus tightened up, but a small squeaky fart escaped through her ridges and into the air.

_Bweesh_

“I... can’t hold it...” Eris said. “As long as it’s only me here... gotta get it out!”

_PWWWWWWRPH_

It was a deep, tuba-like fart that had come from the innermost part of Eris’ backside. The smell was stronger than any of the solid waste below. Eris coughed from her own stink, and fell forward onto the floor. Her breasts flattened out against the ground. The wooden boards rubbed against her swollen pink nipples. Eris yearned to call for an Assitaroid to wipe her, but without her power suit, there was nothing she could do.

The front door of Kio’s house opened up. Kio himself walked through the door, holding his nose when he stepped inside. “Eris, what is going on here?” he asked. He saw her slouched over the litter box, waving her brown-flecked anus around. “I know you’re in heat, but what exactly did you do?”

“I think I masturbated, then I ate too much, then I ended up going in here,” said Eris. “Kio, don’t look!” she held up her hand, but as she was unable to move from where she was slumped over, there wasn’t a whole lot she could do. The Assistaroids behind Kio held up a pair of signs.

“Leave the litter box to us.”

“You two do what you need to.”

A third one handed Kio a box of wipes. He gently approached Eris, holding his breath to not take in any more of her odor than he needed to. He applied the wet wipe to Eris’ behind, and removed the slimy layer of waste left over from her large meal. Eris shuddered as the cold cloth touched her in her most sensitive places. Kio tried to look away when his hand momentarily passed over Eris’ lower lips. He couldn’t hide his sudden furious blush, or furious erection, from Eris. She didn’t need her power suit to sense that.

“Say, Kio, I’m still in estrus. Do you want to do it right now?” she slurred.

“No! At least ask me in my bedroom!” Kio said. “What if someone walked in and saw us? You know that’s already happened once.”

“Kio...”

“Yes?”

“Thank you,” Eris said.

When the reports were filed to the Catian mothership, this particular chapter was left out. When Eris eventually dropped out of mating season, she would be filled in on the details by her Assistaroid. There are things not even the high technology of Catia can get around.


End file.
